The present invention refers to an electric device for evaporating substances, perfumes or the like, according to the generic clause of patent claim 1.
Such devices have become known from EP 686 457 A1 and EP 695 553 A1.
The device described in these two applications comprises a two-part electric circuit consisting of two stamped sheet metal components embedded in plastic material by means of injection moulding and placed one on top of the other. When this device is being produced, an integral stamped sheet metal component is embedded in plastic material by means of injection moulding and separated into two parts before it is mounted. Furthermore, projecting parts of the stamped sheet metal component must be cut off and bending operations are required so as to be able to establish an electric connection between the two superimposed parts. Finally, a mechanical connection must be established between the circuit components, e.g. by means of a pushed-on metal clip. These additional operating steps constitute a substantial cost factor in mass production and especially the fact that one part has to be placed on top of the other requires either highly complicated positioning means or expensive manual labour.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to further develop a device of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that it can be produced as simply as possible and at the lowest possible price.